


A half written love confession

by Rlv_29



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I guess?? Dkhsdkns, I have no idea what to tag this as, Lumity, kdhskdhss, or how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlv_29/pseuds/Rlv_29
Summary: The day had come, Luz had to go back home, but there was still one girl she had to say goodbye to.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	A half written love confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of tumblr angst prompts (I posted it originally on tumblr @robylovi, the prompts were “I can’t live without you. Don’t go. Please.” And “This can’t be the end.” and asked by @ashleefo. I edited some stuff from the original one (it was just one dialogue, really) just so I could add that title bc I didn’t have one dkhsjs.

She hated this.

Three months had come and gone and it was time for her to go home. Her mom expected her to be back from summer camp, what exactly could she tell her??

_‘Oh sorry mom, I’ve been lying to you for the past three months so I could live in a different world to learn how to be a witch! Can I go back to visit my friends?’_

_‘Yeah right’_ , she thought. She’d either think she’s crazy or would be mad that she had lied.  
She took one last look at Willow and Gus, she’d said her goodbyes, involving much more tears than she had hoped for, she couldn’t imagine having to go back to world without them. A world without Eda’s lessons or King’s hugs, or-

“Amity!” Luz smiled as she saw her friend walking towards her.

She had been avoiding her since she told her friend she had to go back home. She assumed she needed some time to process it and gave her some space.

“Amity, I’m so glad you’re here, I’m-” “-Don’t go” she interrupted in a shaky voice.  
“I- Amity, I have to” luz said with a sad smile.

“Luz- before you got here….I- I was alone, I spent _so_ much time being scared of disappointing my parents I didn’t have any real friends and then- despite how much I pushed you away, you kept trying to be my friend, and I’m really glad you did because you’re the greatest friend I could ever ask for and-” her voice broke as she tried holding back her tears.

“Luz, I can’t live without you. Don’t go. _Please_.” She starting crying as Luz pulled her into a hug.  
“This can’t be the end” Amity whispers.  
“It’s not-” Luz paused, “this isn’t an ending,” she pulled away and took Amity’s hand close, “this is just a bump in the road okay?, This story’s just getting started, and I want you to keep being a part of it”

Amity smiled and took a shaky breath, “I’m really going to miss you Luz”.  
Luz smiled at her as tears ran down her face “I’m really going to miss you too”.  
Amity pressed her forehead on hers and stayed like that way for a while, this was the last time they’d be together for who knows how long, it was now or never.

Amity gave her determined look, “B-before you go…I need to tell you something”  
“Is it…that you have a crush on me?” Luz asked with a raised eye brow. Amity’s eyes turned wide as she blushed and backed away “I- H-how did you know!?” Luz smiled at her, “you weren’t exactly subtle”.

“oh…” Amity said as she turned her head down.

Luz grinned and continued, “but I’m glad to know I was right, because I like you too” and she kissed her on the cheek.

“ _Oh!..._ ” Amity’s face was as red as Eda’s dress, “So much for my half written confession” she giggles, and with that, they gave each other one last hug before Luz crossed the door. Amity sighed dreamily as she did.

And you know what?

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it’s not much but it’s my first time writing a fanfic and it felt nice posting writing of my own, pls leave a comment if you have any thoughts! :)


End file.
